This invention relates to indicating instruments for vehicles and particularly to instruments for indicating instantaneous fuel utilization or acceleration and deceleration of a vehicle.
Various forms of indicating instruments for vehicles, particularly instruments for indicating fuel consumption or the efficiency of fuel consumption in absolute values have been devised. However, such instruments usually are very complex and consequently are expensive to manufacture and to maintain in operation.
A need exists for a simple, economical instrument to indicate, in relative values, the efficiency of fuel use at different operating speeds and engine loading which need not be exact and accurate but which will give an operator a basis for comparison of different operating conditions.